Thank you
by MissBesanii
Summary: All three had different dreams, but that didn't mean they weren't best friends. Thank you present for Scarlett and Sarvani. Rated T for older themes.
1. Dear my beautiful little sisters

**Dear Scarlett and Sa-Chan. I'm hoping you will read this because you know when I first started this. I've written so much that I gave up on making a one-shot, so be ready for a couple of chapters on us.  
Brief notes to both of you. Scarlett**: **I tried to keep you as in character as possible, but only you can make that possible. So please don't shoot me. This main part is for you, as it was written around your birthday. **  
**Sa-Chan: Your main storyline is later on in the 'fic, so please just remain patient.  
**

**As for everybody else, I think I should introduce this a little better. For my birthday, I recieved a beautiful 'fic that involved us three (The Rival Trio - Search for us on here. :]) and I wanted to repay them for their hard work. So I've been working my butt off writing this. **

**So enjoy.-Xo*  
**

* * *

"I don't see why you're dragging me around here._ I'm_ still underage." One girl complained. She had beautiful sun kissed skin and a delicate doll like face that was so naturally beautiful it stunned quite a lot of people. She had mid length, dark hair that had a glossy texture. She was so beautiful it was sickening. Her foreign accent and perfectly eloquent voice added to her appeal.

Another girl, equally irritated, was walking along side her, albeit reluctantly. "Same here, what are you doing?" Her voice had a different accent, clearly not from around here. She had vivid green eyes that were as shocking as her striking presence. She had features of a young girl, but they had begun to noticeably become more pointed now she was getting older. Nobody could ignore the pale-skinned girl with her pretty blond hair, lightened due to the heat that had been beating down on her for this extended holiday.

Yes, conveniently, they'd managed to persuade their parents into letting them come on holiday. Whilst the first girl was quite far away, living in Hoenn which was a 7 hour flight. Her parents had taken some convincing, but she was very good with persuasion. The other lived in Kanto, not so long away, but her parents had still been reluctant to let her go.

They both shared a reason to come to Johto - despite the one's passionate hate for the place - and that was the third girl of the party, who was dragging said friends by one wrist each.

"Besanii." The second girl growled, her impatience getting the better of her. The girl she spoke to did not respond in any way but a quick skip and dragged them faster.

Besanii was the oldest of the three, physically at least. Her excitement and stupid girly ways got her unusually hyper for such a small little lady. However, with extreme highs came extreme lows.

Besanii was a broken girl.

During the teenage years of most girl's lives, there comes a special someone who becomes a crush you didn't consciously decide to have, and she was one of many. Some got lucky, enjoying their first real relationship for however long teenage romances could last.

Besanii was not so lucky. The boy in question was... Picky. It took a while for recover, and it is never something you can completely heal from, being at that melodramatic age and all.

They reached a small restaurant which she continued to drag them in without a moments pause. The two girls gained some composure, walking a little faster so they didn't look too resisting.

"Girls, this is Paul."

Both girls at her sides smiled as he turned to his name. They searched over him frantically with excitement. Besanii clung onto his arm, causing him to scowl. She giggled, knowing fully well he enjoyed the attention really. Yes, even the broken hearted would eventually find a suitable ending.

"This is Sarvani," she pointed to the darker haired girl of the two, who smiled sweetly and held out her hand. He shook it as Besanii continued her long awaited introduction; "and this is Scarlett." She gestured to the blond, who rose an eyebrow and then smiled too.

"We're sat over there." Paul nodded his head in the direction of the table. Besanii grinned; "perfect. Can you get the drinks?" He grunted in response, and Besanii slapped her hands together in delight, but muted the sound. She winked to her friends and ushered them away, awaiting their sudden whispers once they got far enough.

Once again, they didn't disappoint; "Who's _he_!"

"Where'd you meet him!"

"Where can I get one!" Besanii and Sarvani looked to the remaining girl, who blushed and squealed; "what!" They all burst into quiet giggles and sat down at the tables.

Besanii looked over to said person before she began giving them details, he was still waiting to order. She looked back to the girls who had sat opposite her; "well... He's a travelling trainer from Sinnoh." She had already begun to blush, and she was the type of girl who didn't just blush at the cheeks; "He says he followed a trainer into the Kimono dance theatre, and he saw me on stage. He told me that I stood out." She giggled, her face had become a bright flustered red by the end of the sentence.

"He's a little quiet." Sarvani noted, and Scarlett agreed with a nod of her head. Besanii grinned; "yeah. It's not a bad thing. Don't have to listen to him complain then do I?" Seeing him approach with a tray, she whispered quickly; "besides, he's a really good kisser." She winked and the two girls snickered. The tray came down onto the table and Besanii casually took hers; "isn't that right Paul?"

"What's that?" He looked at her curiously while sitting down next to her, but she didn't reply, she's already innocently shoved the straw in her mouth and began to sip down the crystalline white liquid she seemed to adore.

The other two girls giggled and did likewise.

"You never told us you were a Kimono girl." The green eyed girl inquired.

Besanii blinked, gulped and placed her drink down; "I'm not, not yet anyway. I get an Eevee if I get through though. I want a Vaporeon, but Sumomo already has one... Paul said I can evolve it into newly discovered pokemon back in his region."

"Leafeon and Glaceon." Scarlett nodded, putting her vast knowledge to use. The girl had spent most of her days reading rather than battling, but she was brilliant in both areas due to her sharp intelligence and quick responses. She took great pleasure in using fast pokemon such as her signature Charizard and Scyther combination that could keep up with her speedy reactions, and making her opponents squirm without landing a single hit.

Sarvani, more commonly known as Sa-Chan, was a coordinator, and a talented one too. She had an infinite imagination that she used with ease, having no trouble using her pokemon in ways people hadn't dreamt of. She kept a wide variety of pokemon that were all beautifully groomed and very pretty species such as her beautiful Ninetales, Absol and Gardevoir. She was truly inspiring, especially to a dancer such as Besanii.

The four ate happily, the females of the group filling up most of the conversation time, giving Paul little space to talk too. Not that he was all that bothered. He still ended up paying the bill, somehow. Besanii grinned sheepishly; "I forgot my purse!"

"Of course you did." He rolled his eyes, taking her hand and leading her out. She reached for Scarlett, who was closest and dragged her along, and she dragged Sa-Chan. They stopped on the small park on the other side of the road, where Paul had halted them and released a pokemon. His large Magmortar towered over them all and grinned to Besanii, who waved back.

"I have to go train." He smirked at them, and Besanii frowned, putting on a comical pout; "You always go training."

"Well you wouldn't be interested in me if I was a weak trainer, would you?" He rose an eyebrow, daring her to protest.

She grinned; "yeah you're right. Go train, you weakling." She rose onto her tip toes and awaited his kiss. He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers quickly; "you can call me that when you can beat me." He growled, as she giggled and turned to her friends.

"Rairai wasn't feeling well! You caught her off guard!" Besanii protested, squealing very loudly. Paul was already walking off, but she could still see him chuckle. She sighed and turned on her heels; "I lied, I do have my purse. Let's go shopping!" She grinned, and her two friends did likewise.

Though Ecruteak city was small, it was next to the biggest city in Johto; Goldenrod. They were there in little time at all thanks to Besanii being older and able to drive. Over the years, she'd accumulated enough money through battling to buy her own ride, one of her favourite cars; a Morris Minor. It was a pretty dark red colour with grey seats, and she'd left with the roof folded back. Overall it was a very neat car for its age, a classic, of course. She climbed over the door and beckoned the girls to climb in too. They reluctantly leapt over and Besanii pulled away.

"How's the coordinating going, Sarvani?" Scarlett asked from the back seat, seeing as Besanii was concentrating on the busy roads. Sarvani smiled brightly into the mirror on the sun visor, her hair blew as the wind combed it out of her face; "I won my most recent one, I went up against this amazing coordinator who had a brilliant Absol just like mine. He commanded it in a way that made me quite scared, but me and my Absol pulled through."

"As always."

"And you?" Besanii asked, her eyes flicking to the mirror and straight back to the road.

"Alright." Scarlett insisted, closing her eyes in a matter-of-fact way. Sarvani giggled; "it's a boy." She whispered.

Like a switch had been triggered, blood rushed into Scarlett's cheeks as she jabbered constantly without taking a breath; "no it's not what makes you think that I am asamatteroffact completely devoted to researching so I don't see what's got that in your head it's not like he'd even look at me even if I did actually...Oh."

The girls in the front had started to grin when she swore vehemently, looking out the window to avoid eye contact. "It's not like he cares, even if I did meet him here."

"Who is he?"

Scarlett sighed; "Gary, I met him in Oak's research lab."

"But you haven't been there since you got your Char..." Sarvani drifted off at the look Scarlett was giving her and ended up with a light squeak; "oh."

"Gary Oak? He's like... Eighteen!" Besanii's only attribute that was mature enough to fit her actual age was her protectiveness, and it was a little over-excessive.

"So!" Scarlett sighed, exasperated; "how old is Paul?" She shot back.

Besanii grimaced as she mumbled a "merpheruph..." Causing the two passengers to grin; "sorry!"

"Seventeen."

The two girls laughed; "Besanii's got a toy boy!"

"Hey!" Besanii squealed, slamming the brakes harder than necessary for a set of traffic lights; "you know he's right for me, he's more mature than his age, and I'm quite the opposite!"

"Exactly!" Scarlett agreed; "and I need somebody who's smart enough to keep up with me and the only person I've met who can _and_ is pretty fine, is him!"

Besanii began to drive again, so didn't answer. Sarvani turned; "You really like him don't you?"

She looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs mindlessly; "Kinda..."

"We're here."

Scarlett perked up immediately; "Woo! Let's go!" Practically leaping out the car and dragging Sarvani out too in the desperate attempt to distract them. Besanii had to quicken her pace to catch up, and it wasn't easy in the shoes she adored so much. Though she was older than her two friends, she was smaller in height, which they found quite humorous, so to make up for it, she wore heels permanently.

"Besanii?" Sa-Chan shouted, looking around for her in a shop. Scarlett had pulled her into a shop and they'd lost sight of the third friend, but instead of finding her, she spotted a stall with several ribbons on. She hurried over immediately; "Scarlett! Look!" She squealed with excitement; "These will look great on Gardevoir!"

A shop assistant - who was lingering close by, ready to pounce - perked up and smiled at her; "You may try them on, if you'd like?"

Sarvani's eyes lit up as she reached for her pokemon's pokeball. It flashed a brilliant white light and glitter flew everywhere, settling to reveal a white and green psychic pokemon.

"Oops. I forgot to take the seal off. Sorry!"

The shop assistant forced a smile, clearly annoyed as it was she who would have to clear it up. Scarlett cackled with laughter and turned a blushing Sa-Chan around to look the ribbons again. Gardevoir came to join them, pointing a pretty red bow that was glistening with clear sequins. Sa-Chan picked it up and placed it on the pokemon's right green 'curl'. The pokemon grinned at the sight in the mirror, then picked up a matching bow and placed it on Sa-Chan.

"Good idea! We could get them for all of my pokemon, like a theme! I'll need a dress to match too and shoes and..."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, walking out of the shop and heading to one that was held her interest more. She spotted an Evolution store and wandered over, intrigued by the possibilities that passed through her mind.

"Hello?" She shouted, it was far too quiet for her liking. Nobody seemed to be around, no shop keeper, no customers. Or none in the area she was in, at least. She walked over to the empty checkout and rang the bell twice, an old man popped his head around the corner immediately. He had no hair on the top of his head, but his beard was thick and ginger, with the odd silver strand dotted around it.

"Can I help you?"

Scarlett smiled nervously; "I was wondering what you do here?"

The man grinned, clearly, he'd been asked this before; "My grandson travels the world a lot, and he collects rare items all the time that help evolve pokemon. He gives them to me to sell, and I keep his travel expenses paid. Would you like a pokemon evolved?"

Scarlett blinked, thinking about it; "Well I have a Charizard and Scyther, but Scyther is good as it is..."

"But you already have a flying type."

This was not the man speaking, and he was looking behind Scarlett. She turned to frown at the interrupting, rude person behind her and instead found herself stumbling backwards into the counter.

"A steel type would add more variety to your party, wouldn't you agree?" He leaned closer, smiling; "nice to see you Scarlett."

She felt her throat close up and her breathing become shallower in a frantic panic to talk, instead she managed a gasp; "Ditto."

She ran over his face with her eyes involuntarily, (though she didn't mind at all, given what she was seeing.) His golden brown hair was spiking smartly around his face, and his eyes were an equally smouldering colour. His jawline was strong, framing a set of cheerfully curled lips parted slightly to reveal his naturally pearly white teeth. Oh yes, Scarlett's heart had reason to race when her eyes informed it of Gary Oak. He lent back again and his smiling eyes turned more concerned; "sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

She blinked furiously and stood up straight again; "wasn't expecting you to be here, that's all." She turned back to the old man, feigning lack of interest.

"I came to evolve my pokemon too, actually." He replied, ignoring her ignorance with a sly smirk painted across his lips. The old man's eyes lit up; "while we wait for the lady to decide, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had a Magmarizer."

"For your Magmar!" The man grinned, backing into his storage room and returning with a large silver block with red plates on either side. "Due to the rarity of these, I can offer you it for 4,999 dollars, and I'd say that's a pretty good deal."

Scarlett frowned, remembering she'd seen a Magmortar today. It wasn't the first one she'd seen ever, either. Quickly taking advantage of her position, she stepped forward; "Can you get me the evolution item for Scyther please?"

"Sure thing, Miss. I'll be right back."

She smiled and waited for him to turn his back before grabbing hold of Gary's hand and tugging him out the door.

"What a rip off." She growled, not failing to notice he'd wrapped his fingers around hers too.

"I thought it was pretty good..."

"Clearly you've never been to Sinnoh." Scarlett scoffed, dropping his hand innocently, though she really wanted to keep it.

"Yes I have. I have a lab there..." Gary mumbled, slightly defeated. "Besides, you've never been there. You told me yourself!"

She grinned; "Why would I want to go somewhere colder than Kanto?"

"I guess." He rolled his eyes; "But it's not all about the beaches."

Scarlett used her ability to change facial expressions in a flash to her advantage, switching to a glare; "I don't like going to the beach, too much sand. Plus I'm happy with the museum's lab in Pewter, thank you."

"You study fossils?" Gary rose an eyebrow, and Scarlett switched back to smiling; "Of course, they're fascinating. Sa-Chan sent me a sample of a fossil she'd found and it turned out to be a Cranidos fossil!"

"You'll have to tell me more." He waved his arm towards a small cafè that was half empty, but very inviting. She felt her heart miss a beat as she followed him in, not quite registering properly as she did so.

"What would you like?" He turned and smiled. She looked up at the menu above the counter and pursed her lips. Remembering what Besanii had said, she knew she needed to look a little more mature than her actual age. She smiled back at him; "I'll have a Caffè Latte, please."

He nodded with an unsure look on his face, picking up her poor pronunciation on the coffee she'd picked, but didn't speak his doubts as he turned to the waitress. Scarlett walked over to a pair of small comfy armchairs that sat next to the large fireplace that was radiating inviting heat. A small coffee table had been placed between the chairs for convenience.

Quickly, as she was alone, she ran her fingers through her straightened hair and inconspicuously checked she looked okay in the mirror. Happy that she looked fine, she turned back to find him placing her drink on the table and sitting down to drink his own. After taking a sip, he was far too excited to wait for her to start talking; "So you got a Cranidos fossil?"

She nodded quickly; "We cloned the exons of the fossil's DNA and we managed to create a pokemon that is far more efficient in creating proteins. In doing so, it's able to recover faster from injuries than a pokemon with Introns to slow down the process."

His eyes widened; "_You_ did that? My Grandfather told me about that! That's amazing!"

She grinned; "Yeah, but the problem is, we don't know of any long term effects, but we do know that by taking the introns out, we're limiting the gene pool, so we only do it for fossil pokemon, seeing as the gene pool is already lacking variety..."

* * *

**Yes, I took advanced Biology. This probably doesn't even work, but the 'fics sake, I wanted to make something interesting. ^^  
**

**Happy Belated Birthday, Scarlett. And thank you to both you and Sa-Chan for my wonderful birthday 'fic. Love you both.  
**


	2. You know how much I love you

"Sa-Chan!" She heard her name screeched over the room from the shop entrance, which she saw Besanii standing by, looking rather pleased with herself as she hauled three shopping bags in each hand and a below average sized Raichu perched happily on her shoulder. "There you are!" She squealed, earning a few glances from the other customers as she hopped past them. "I'd say I was bored being all alone, but me and Rairai have brought loads of stuff, haven't we?"

"Righ-Riiigh!" Her electric pokemon chimed similarly to its trainer in its own language.

Sarvani sweat dropped; "Well I lost Scarlett ages ago, but I've been shopping for my next contest anyway." She pointed to the two large shopping bags at her feet, and then picked them up.

"Let's go ditch these bags in my car, then we can find Scarlett, grab a bite to eat and then go back yeah?" Besanii suggested, noticing how her shoulders were beginning to ache.

Sa-Chan pouted; "So soon?"

"I have to get back to the Ecruteak dance theater, remember?"

"True, fine, lets go." The younger girl grinned and followed Besanii out of the shop.

* * *

She had spent so much time chatting to the boy sat next to her, delighted that he was able to understand her and converse back about science that she'd forgotten what she was doing for a long period of time. She looked down to the steaming coffee and realised he was drinking his happily, which meant hers was cool enough to drink too. She raised it to her lips and took a tiny sip, letting the flavor run over her tongue. It wasn't until it hit her bitter taste buds did she cough instinctively. She slapped her hand over her mouth and coughed again, forcing herself to swallow the disgusting stuff. It had initially tasted of caramel, but then the after-taste kicked her and it wasn't nice.

"Are you alright?" Gary placed his drink down and tapped at her back. She blinked profusely, refusing to let her eyes stream unattractively and tried to smile; "sorry, got caught in my wind pipe."

He nodded, unsure due to the false note that had droned through her voice, but looked back to her coffee anyway. "I don't know how you can like that stuff."

"I don't." She admitted sheepishly; "I just wanted to try it."

He laughed; "good idea, let the guy pay for something you want to try instead of wasting your own money!"

"Sorry!" She squealed, picking the mug up and pushing it to her lips. He stopped her quickly; "It's fine! I was joking! Here." He pushed his mug toward her; "Share mine."

She eyed it curiously; "What is it?"

He beamed, breaking the poor young girl's heart with his shockingly beautiful face as he laughed through the words; "Hot Chocolate."

* * *

"I want a Jacket Potato." Besanii complained, and Sa-Chan gasped; "That's sounds good! With cheddar cheese!"

"No! Cottage cheese is way better!"

Sarvani faked a heave before shaking her head; "no thanks, that stuff looks like something that shouldn't be eaten, but avoided!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Sa-Chan frowned, not noticing that Besanii had stopped until the girl grabbed at her arm and shook her; "no!_ No way_!" She pointed to the window of a little cafe. Inside were a few customers, and one of which was their third friend, sat happily next to a boy , staring at him with wide eyes whilst sipping at a shared mug of something.

"No. Way!" Sarvani squealed, the noise becoming incoherent as she began to dance on the spot. Besanii joined in quickly.

They sat outside at one of the shop's tables and a waitress brought them drinks as they sneakily watched Scarlett giggle like a little girl.

"Who do you think he is?" Besanii whispered, though she knew very well they wouldn't hear her.

Sa-Chan also whispered; "Gary of course. Look at her, she's like a smitten Illumise with her Volbeat!" Besanii frowned at her, but cast away the weird metaphor that had just been used.

"What's he doing here?"

Sa-Chan stared at the older girl incredulously, and the girl in question blushed; "I guess you don't know."

"No."

* * *

They'd been waiting in the empty car park for a while for Scarlett to arrive, and it didn't seem like she was in much of a hurry, they weren't going to rush her until they needed to leave, anyway. It didn't stop them getting extremely bored in the process though.

"Sa-Chan?"

The girl hummed a yes and looked over to her friend lazily.

"Will you perform for me?"

Sarvani laughed; "Why?"

"Well I'm performing later! Do an appeal you've been working on or something..." Besanii whined, but Sa-Chan shook her head frantically; "Nobody sees my works in progress."

"Well can't you show me something you've already done then? I'm bored!"

Sa-Chan smiled, "fine, but this isn't the best of areas."

Besanii nodded and smiled, crossing her legs on the bonnet of her car and watched intently. Sarvani moved into the empty space and fumbled through her bag for a certain pokeball. Eventually, she pulled out a grey one with a clear blue seal over it. She threw it elegantly, and a beautiful white quadruped creature leapt into the air from it, rolled twice and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Absol, meet Besanii-Chan."

The Absol purred in its low voice and bowed its head gently, Besanii clapped her hands in delight; "It's great to finally meet you, Absol!"

"Righ-righ!" Her electric type jumped off her shoulder and into her lap to watch too.

Sa-Chan grinned; "Okay Absol! Perish Song!"

It sneered, baring its fearsome teeth that shone where the sun hit it. It pushed its weight onto its back legs and lowered the front half of its body, as if ready to strike, then stretched up, tilting its head back and howling beautiful yet blood curdling notes in a torturing tune that sounded painful, but perfect nonetheless.

"Perfect!" The coordinator squealed, then swung her arm into the air; "now use magic coat!"

With the ominous noise still echoing in the air, Absol swiftly shook to release a glittery powder everywhere, leaving its fur with a sheen even more dazzling than before the attack.

"Now, finish up with Dark Pulse!"

Though the attack was beautiful, a dark wave carrying the mystifying sound and dazzling glitter, Besanii still panicked, pushing Raichu forward and squealing; "Protect!" Just in time to block the attack from hitting the car. She opened her eyes to see Sarvani wide eyed and her hands clamped over her mouth in horror.

"I'm so sorry!" The coordinator cried out, running over and hugging her friend. Besanii giggled nervously; "it's my fault, I wanted to see."

"Still, I should have thought about it-"

"It's okay, Sarvani, no harm done!" Besanii waved her hands furiously, trying to convey her nonchalance and failing.

Absol bared its teeth into a grin sheepishly, nuzzling its blade like horn onto Besanii's leg, apologising in its language.

"I swear if Scarlett doesn't hurry up I'm going to drag her away from that Gary guy." Sarvani laughed, flicking another pokeball to reveal a beautiful silvery Ninetales. Besanii clapped her hands in delight; "Pretty!"

"She is," the proud coordinator grinned; "I keep her fur shiny with special food I make. If you have an fire types, I can give you some."

Besanii nodded, flicking her own pokeball; "Meet Quilly!"

A smallish pokemon rose up onto its hind legs and waved sheepishly, then hid behind her trainer's leg. "She's a little shy." Besanii blushed; "and they say pokemon take on the personality of their trainer!"

"Quilava..." She grumbled, but stayed hidden.

Sarvani hummed in thought, then clicked her fingers, reaching for her bag once again. "Maybe if Quilly socialises with other pokemon more, it will gain more confidence?"

"Good idea!" The dancer sang, releasing her pokemon too. The car park became full with her pokemon, large and small. A Raichu, Medicham and Quilava sat calmly on the bonnet of the car, watching a large Salamence fly around over the roads, catching a few people's attention as it passed. A Weavile shot after it with blinding speed, bounding between buildings to keep high up like Salamence.

Sarvani released her Gardevoir and the remaining pokemon of her team, a sleek looking Froslass. All of the pokemon were a beautiful white and grey, matching perfectly with Sarvani's white summer dress she fashioned.

"Wow, your team looks so perfectly groomed." Besanii sighed, slightly envious. Sarvani simply smiled, turning around to her team; "I would like you to be kind to Quilly, why don't you say hello?"

The team looked over to Quilly simultaneously, and the pokemon yelped and yanked at Raichu's tail to hide its face behind the lightning bolt. Medicham sighed, sliding off the bonnet and wandering over to its trainer.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Hoenn trainer..." Sarvani muttered, eying up Besanii's team. The girl in question laughed; "I went there once for a holiday, and fell in love with so many pokemon there. But of course I'm a Johto girl through and through."

"And I wonder how I can like you so much..." Another voice interrupted, and Besanii swirled on her heels. She blinked with surprise, but Sarvani was quicker with her words; "Scarlett!" She shrieked; "Where have you been! Or more like how was it?"

Scarlett blushed; "You saw that, huh?"

She didn't need an answer, the two girls were already advancing on her. She backed away a little, holding her hands up; "Nothing happened. We spoke, got a drink, then said out farewells."

Besanii pouted; "that's no fun."

"He's on his way to Ecruteak now, but I thought it would be rude to have said you'd give him a lift..."

Sarvani grinned, already returning her pokemon before Besanii could squeal out her words; "Don't be stupid! Get in the car!" She jumped in the air and began returning her pokemon too, two at a time. Quilly was left, sitting on Sa-chan's lap as Besanii sped towards home, scanning the area to find him.

Scarlett sighed; "There." She pointed half-heartedly, foreseeing the embarrassment that was yet to come.

Besanii pulled over, the bright red car catching his attention. She smiled serenely; "Need a ride?"

He blushed, then looked over the other girls and started; "Scarlett!"

"The one and only." She forced a smile; "May as well jump in."

Gary hesitated, then hopped over smoothly to the empty back seat. "Long time no see." He chuckled, but Scarlett shook her head; "They already know."

The two girls in the front laughed, causing Scarlett to blush further. They arrived in Ecruteak in silence, except for the musical soundtrack Besanii had been playing in her car since she'd brought it and was yet to be bored of hearing it. She sang the whole way there, knowing the words by heart.

"Well, I need to get ready for my audition. Where are you heading?" She peeked in the mirror and jumped; "Guys not in an open top! Wait for some privacy!" She squealed, causing the two in the back seat to jump. Scarlett screamed back; "we weren't doing anything!"

Sarvani turned; "no but you were totally heading that way."

"No we weren't!" Scarlett exclaimed, sweat dropping and blushing to a colour that lived up to her name.

"Were too." Besanii muttered, pulling into her house. "Well, Scarlett, you've been here long enough to know your way around, why don't you go for a walk?"

Gary sighed; "A walk would be nice."

"My audition is in an hour. Make sure you're there." Besanii warned, and Scarlett waved her off while glaring at her, portraying the "I'll kill you later" look.

Sarvani grinned; "I'll help you with your make up if you'd like?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

Once dressed, Sarvani looked at the time; "you have three quarters of an hour! Why did we start getting you ready so early?"

Besanii smiled; "Paul is battling Morty today, and I promised I'd be there. Just like he promised me I'd be there. Of course, I have to get ready before."

"But you're wearing a Kimono, isn't that a little... formal?"

Besanii waved her hand; "Morty doesn't mind!"

Sarvani nodded, looking to the door as someone knocked. Besanii leapt from her seat; "That'll be Paul now!" She skipped for the door elegantly in her sandals, whipping the door open and grinning; "Hey honey." She chuckled, imitating some cheesy housewife from a sitcom. Paul rolled his eyes in response, as he usually did to her jokes, walking into her house without spoken permission. She shuffled after him; "Are you ready for your battle?"

He sighed; "as I'll ever be."

"Well why don't you battle Besanii?" Sa-Chan spoke up, making Paul jump. He spun to face her, and Besanii laughed; "Yeah, sure! As long as you battle Sarvani too!"

"One each then." Paul grunted, stepping outside. The girls followed quickly, silently agreeing Besanii would go first. They stopped at the entrance to her garden, and Paul turned to face them at the other end.

"I don't have any ghost types, and I can't use Medicham because we have to dance later, so I'm going to let Rairai have a go again!" The Kimono girl gracefully threw her pokeball and caught it as her electric pokemon materialised.

Paul rolled his eyes; "Fine, I'll use Electabuzz again."

Besanii bit her lip, but Sarvani had already called for the battle to begin. She played with her advantage of speed; "Agility!"

"Thunder!" Paul growled, already forgetting who the opponent was and slipping into battle mode.

Besanii smiled; "dig!" Quickly, her pokemon burrowed into the ground and appeared beneath Electabuzz's feet quicker than it could evade.

"Thunder punch!"

"You too Raichu!" She punched into the air, forgetting her need to be ladylike and graceful.

The two attacks collided, throwing them both backwards. Paul smiled; "Now Brick break!" He yelled, knowing full well Electabuzz could recover faster than Raichu.

"Rairai!" Besanii cried as it was battered into the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and flailed her arms; "Hyper beam!"

She opened one eye to find Electabuzz flying off Raichu. She grinned and looked to Paul; "See? Rairai is in top form today!"

"Hmm... Thunder punch!"

Raichu twitched, wanting to evade, but was immobile. The thunder punch smacked it into the ground, knocking it onto its stomach. "No Brick Break again!"

Besanii gasped as Raichu was unable to respond, Electabuzz's fist came down onto its back and held there, giving her the opportunity; "Thunder!"

The Electabuzz recoiled away, giving Raichu the time to stand and begin running, knowing Besanii's intentions before even she did. "Volt tackle!"

"Protect!"

Raichu bounced off the dome of defence Electabuzz created, then it landed one more Brick break to end the match. Besanii sighed as she returned her pokemon.

* * *

"So..." He smiled awkwardly as they walked along the autumn forest. Being a strong and talented trainer, Gary had been allowed to enter the Bell Tower. Instead though, they lingered on the trail around it, which was littered with beautiful orange and yellow leaves.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful sound of the distant bells at the top of the tower ringing gently in the wind.

"You're very welcome." He smiled, leaning down a little to take her hand. She smiled down to the ground as they walked slowly along the trail, closer to the tower. As they just reached the entrance, they stopped in their tracks as something flashed in front of them. It was gone in a second, but the colours and amazing grace of the pokemon lingered in their mind as they stood frozen and silent in the place they'd been when it first appeared.

"Umm..." Scarlett finally managed to sound something, and moved to look at Gary's disbelieving face. His jaw was ajar, and his eyes were wide, just like her own. "Was that..."

* * *

"Go, Froslass!"

Paul already had his Weavile standing ready to battle. Sarvani shivered, awaiting the cold battle to be called. Besanii threw her hands up; "and... Begin!"

"Start with Blizzard!" Paul growled, back into battle mode.

"Ominous wind!" Sa-Chan countered, watching as her pokemon whipped up winds that sang eerily as it brushed the snow pellets away. Paul frowned, obviously not liking a coordinator's technique. Sa-Chan took advantage of his pause of calculations by cheering; "Captivate!"

Weavile watched too carefully for safety, becoming hooked on Froslass' every movement. She swayed to the side, then flung her arms out to the side. Sa-Chan did too; "Now signal beam!"

Weavile became infatuated by the beauty of Froslass' movements, not noticing the beam until it hit despite Paul's warnings. It was thrown into the air and it landed on the floor with a thump.

"Quick! Another Ominous wind!"

Froslass obliged, and though it wasn't an effective move, it was enough to throw Weavile again, knocking it out completely. Sa-Chan smiled; "Well done Froslass!"

Paul glared at the ground, past his fainted pokemon.

Besanii and Sa-Chan looked to each other, the latter confused. The first shuffled over to her boyfriend, smiling coyly; "I guess you shouldn't underestimate coordinators." She rose up on her tip toes, pecking his cheek to leave a thin lipstick mark kiss shape. He didn't realise it was there, as she batted her eyelashes, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh..." He swore loudly, making Besanii blink in surprise, Sa-Chan looked up from her pokemon that she'd been praising as Paul swore again; "I've missed my gym battle!"

* * *

"Raikou." He whispered; "Amazing."

"It's beautiful." She whispered too, unable to push her voice any further, stunned by the brief event. They stayed still for a little while longer, before managing to turn their heads to look at each other, peeling their eyes away from the same spot they'd been looking at for ten minutes. Suddenly, Gary began to chuckle, causing Scarlett to jump. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Well we shouldn't be surprised to see legendary beasts when we're here of all places!"

Scarlett took a moment to see the humour of it, then managed to giggle weakly too. They sobered up quickly, and Scarlett let her knees go so she could sit on the floor. Gary watched with a raised eyebrow, and when she looked up at him, he shrugged and sat next to her.

"So, how has your day been so far?" He asked, staring her straight in the eye. She backed away a little, blushing deeply, but unable to look away. "Beautiful, thanks."

He smiled, looking away and to the trees; "It is a beautiful area."

She hummed, running her eyes along his profile, in awe of how handsome he looked, especially in the setting sunlight. He turned back to her, realising she hadn't looked away anyway. He took a quick look at her pursed lips, then back to her swimmingly beautiful eyes. They lured him closer, it was something he couldn't resist...

But he never reached her as she gasped and sprang back; "The time!" She squealed; "Besanii will be performing any minute!"

* * *

**Lol, I have to be honest, this was written a while ago and I full on laughed at myself.**

Keep being patient Sarvani, we'll get there. Promise. Though I've hinted now. :)


	3. You always make me laugh when I am down

Knowing full well who was out there, Besanii shook out her nerves and took a deep breath. This had been her dream career for some time now, no need to worry...

The curtains pulled back, and she walked out from the side stage, her eyes to the ground, but her chin raised slightly. Her hands shimmered once, but her instincts pushed the nerves away. They hid under her long, wide sleeves as she shuffled to the centre, slightly downstage. The light, string music sounded once, and her eyes flicked up to scan the room. She rolled her eyes quickly over her friends, then moved straight to the back of the room. She may have felt at home on stage, but never did she like to know who was watching her.

The next note sounded through the room, and she revealed her hands from her sleeves, tilting her wrists opposite ways, so her hands were diagonal and parallel to each other. She moved her head to the side, smiling gracefully as she lingered in her position, awaiting the next note.

"She's really something, isn't she?" A voice whispered, causing Sarvani to jump. She did not take her eyes off of her friend, but replied anyway; "She is."

The girl moved her arms in a slow, ribbon-like gesture as she twirled on the spot. Her movements became faster with the music, until the dropped something that exploded as the music stopped at that second. The crowd gasped, and some of the older audience coughed from the smoky fumes. It faded quickly, revealing a Medicham floating in front of Besanii.

"The Kimono girls are impressed."

Sarvani sighed, looking over to the Kimono girls to confirm the voice's statement. They were all composed, none showing any expression at all. She frowned and swung her head to the voice. To her surprise, the face was equally as handsome as his gentle whisper. His blond hair had fallen across his eyes slightly, so he pushed it to one side, revealing shocking blue irises that reflected the light in ways she'd never seen on another person before. His skin was a pale, porcelain white that looked ghostly under the stage lights. He was stylish, wearing a dark jumper and white jeans, a scarf hung loosely across him.

She hesitated with her words until she finally managed to compose herself to form another frown; "I'm trying to watch my friend. Do you mind?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise you knew her." He whispered again, and she had to actively refrain herself from smiling. She moved her eyes back to Besanii, who had now moved to the back of the stage in gliding steps, her pokemon sliding on air behind her. She looked back to the Kimono girls, who were in exactly the same position as before. Confusion swept through her as she looked back to the blond whisperer; "How do you know?"

He smirked and looked at her; "I've known them for a long time, they train in my gym sometimes."

Her eyes widened; "You're Morty!"

He hushed her quickly, and people glared at her. She pursed her lips to refrain a grin. He nodded to her, pursing his lips too. She leant in closer so she could whisper again; "My friend missed his appointment today-"

"Paul, yes. That's why I'm here."

"Oh." She moved back, but he leant over to close the distance again; "I was going to suggest the battle after this, but now that _you're_ here..."

She looked at him, not sure where he was heading.

"Well what are you up to tonight?" He asked, smiling hopefully. She smiled back at him brightly; "I'm not sure, but I _am_ sure I can rearrange it."

"You don't have to-"

She placed a hand on his arm to silence him as she interrupted him quietly; "No, I'd like that."

* * *

"You were wonderful Besanii." Morty complimented, beaming at her. She bowed back politely; "Thank you."

Paul stepped forward, then bowed too; "I must apologise for missing my appointment, I was..." He shot a look at Besanii, then back to Morty; "distracted."

"I should think so with a girlfriend like that." Morty chuckled, but then he frowned; "I'm afraid I'm busy tonight, but I'd be happy to battle you tomorrow morning."

Besanii's eyes shot to Sarvani, who was looking a little flustered. She nudged Scarlett, who noticed too and grinned. They said nothing, both knowing the plan immediately.

Once Besanii felt an arm around her waist, - which she flicked away snootily - she knew it was time to go home. The sun had set while they were inside, and her feet were aching.

"Umm... Besanii?"

She looked over to the blonde, who was going slightly red. "Gary has to go all the way to Goldenrod to get to his hotel..."

Besanii sighed; "My house isn't _that_ big..." Scarlett looked up to her with pleading eyes, and Besanii knew she didn't have a choice. She would melt at any pleading eyes; "fine. But he's not sharing with you!"

_"Besanii!"_

* * *

She crept down the stairs in a new outfit, her white shorts and black thigh-high socks and boots, with a black t-shirt. She didn't dare turn any lights on, but she couldn't see a thing. She stubbed her toe thinking there was another step to the stairs, and there wasn't. She forced herself not to curse, and instead clutched at her foot and hopped on the spot a little.

A light came on, followed by some giggles. She blinked furiously to get used to the light.

"Going somewhere Sarvani?" Scarlett laughed, crumpling over at the humorous sight. Sarvani shook her head frantically, but Besanii raised her eyebrows; "you sure?"

"Morty's waiting outside." Scarlett added, smirking deviously. Sarvani blushed, but sighed anyway; "I'm just going out."

The two other girls chimed a chorus of wolf whistles, before laughing again. But Besanii sobered up, and her protective side took over; "You should have told us you were going out. We don't mind as long as you're back by midnight and he walks you to the front door."

"And don't be afraid to say no!" Scarlett mocked Besanii's voice, both the girls glaring at each other as Sarvani squealed incoherently. She practically ran out the door so as not to hear them laugh at her expense again.

She stumbled to a stop and looked up at Morty, sighing a heavy; "Hey."

"Hello." He smiled gently at her, then gestured for them to walk. She did so, keeping her eyes down on the floor due to her shyness. They walked in silence a couple of seconds, but she knew that was because she wasn't looking at him. Hesitantly, she flickered her eyes up to his face, noticing he was smiling back at her before he opened his mouth and said; "You look beautiful."

She blushed instinctively, it was a coordinator reflex to give off charm. She bowed her head slightly and muttered her thanks.

He chuckled at her, "You weren't this shy earlier."

She shrugged one shoulder and tilted her head; "I was distracted earlier."

"Then what shall we do now then, madam?" He held his arm out, bent into a right angle; an offering. She hooked her hand under gently, and he tugged her closer as they walked the quiet, lamp-lit streets.

"Well you're the gym leader of this town," she smiled; "show me what keeps _you _here."

He grinned a beautiful smile, one that was utterly breath-taking. His teeth were sparkly white, framed by lips that were just right for a man. His eyes sparkled with happiness and nervousness at the same time, but they were still beautiful in a majestic blue colour that was almost hypnotising.

She hadn't noticed she was grinning straight back at him, or her heart raced with excitement. She realised he must have something amazing to show her if he was this excited. He quickened his pace slightly, and she was all up for running. Of course, she kept her calm composure as she looked back down to the floor again.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." The small dark haired girl complained, she fanned her face dramatically before collapsing on her bed backwards. Besanii's eyes shot open as she felt a hand slide under her knees - slightly tickling her - and just on her shoulder blades. She giggled girlishly as she was lifted off the bed again, and thrown to the other side. A shriek muffled through her lips as she bounced off the other side and landed on the laminate flooring with a thump.

Paul burst into laugher, though he knew he should have panicked. He climbed quickly across the bed and peered over the edge to see if she was alright.

She was already waiting for him, and her hand wrapped around his throat, clutching onto his t-shirt as she pulled him onto the floor too. Another loud thump echoed through the house. She snickered at his wounded expression, then knelt up and scowled over him; "how dare you throw me like a rag doll!"

He laughed at her serious expression, pulling at her kimono so she fell over to kiss him. She pulled away and muffled; "I'm... Serious!"

"Sure you are."

A laugh rattled in her throat, sounding muted as her lips were pressed on his again. This was the side of Paul she adored; the fun side, the side he'd only recently shown her. He sat up so she was sat across his lap, holding onto her Ushiromigoro as he pulled at the Obi.

"..Paul."

His only answer that passed his lips was a grunt as he kept their lips locked. He suddenly lifted her up so she was sitting on his hips, so as to keep their faces at the same level. She felt him shuffle somewhere, but her head was half dizzy, half focussed on him that she didn't really care.

Then suddenly he let her lips go, and threw her backward again. It took her a moment to orient herself, then she saw him towering over her as he started to lean over her again. She rolled to the side and giggled defiantly, leaving him to sprawl across the bed.

"Don't want to ruin this, do I?" She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder, pulling one part of the obi to release the constricting belt.

* * *

"Look."

Sarvani did so, gasping as they entered his gym. Her eyes were wide as they adjusted to the darkness, but she could still see the amazing building; "You built this?"

He shrugged; "I designed it. I'm no builder."

"It's amazing." She breathed. Here eyes roamed around quickly as she noticed how eery the place was. The floor a trap for new trainers, ready for the gym trainees to pounce on them once they crossed paths. Perfect for deterring the weaker, more fearful trainers and therefore picking out the strongest of trainers for Morty.

"Thank you, but it is not the reason I brought you here." He smiled at her, taking her hand and pulling her carefully along the purple stained glass flooring. He knew exactly where to go, and several ghost types greeted him along the way. Sarvani shuddered, but smiled sweetly to them. Those that had hands waved back at her, letting them pass before disappearing into the shadows and murmuring menacing whispers.

"They're just curious about you." Morty assured; "They've never had a human come in here at night except me."

She nodded, concentrating more on the narrowing floor rather than Morty for the moment.

"Here we are." He muttered as he reached the edge of the thin pathway. It suddenly expanded to a huge platform that they began to climb, reaching the battle area. There was no roof to this area, open for flying types and all the weather to enter. He took her to his end of the field, with a small platform that he sat on while he waited for a challenger. He stood her on it and placed her hands on the bars securely, then pressed some buttons and the platform raised. It was obviously for him to see the whole battle area, but he made it obvious that wasn't his idea now. It stopped at the top, and he quickly stood on the barrier.

"Uhh..." Sarvani panicked, but Morty had already jumped for the roof. She squealed quietly, but he just chuckled and hoisted himself up. He disappeared for a second, then his face peeped over, laughing at her expression.

"Come on." He reached a hand out to help her, and she reluctantly followed. He did most of the work, pulling her to the edge, and she scrambled over and shuffled away from the edge.

"Now _that_," he nodded pointedly with an awed expression; "is what I stay here for."

Sarvani's eyes widened as she took in the scenery, Ecruteak town was beautiful, tiny and graceful. Then as the trees surrounded its immediate radius, Goldenrod City stood proud in the distance. Lights in the sky-scrapers lit the city up like a christmas tree. The stars in the background added to the appeal, only the odd cloud to perfect the canvas of a dark night sky.

"Oh wow..." She breathed, having to remember to inhale after.

A small flock of Murkrow fluttered past silently, paying them no attention. Hoothoot muttered their names in an enchanting song, hiding somewhere in the trees. They let the silence drift over them, listening to nothing but the gentle breathing of each other as they took in every little detail of the view.

"Thank you." She finally sighed, managing to take her eyes away and was pleased at what she was looking at. He beamed a breath-taking smile at her, and she smiled serenely back. Then he sighed himself, a little disappointment in the sound. She frowned a little, and he explained; "It looks like I should get you back to Besanii's. She'll bite my head off if you don't get back before midnight."

Sarvani quickly looked at her watch, twenty to twelve! Where had the time gone!

He noticed her pout, and chuckled; "we can stay out a little later, if you can stay awake that long?"

She nodded, and they grinned together, climbing down to exit the gym and enjoy another hour.

* * *

"Why are you spying on them?"

Scarlett sighed; "_we _are making sure Sarvani is okay."

"But you hated it when they spied on us." Gary frowned back at her.

The young girl scowled playfully; "You just don't get girls, do you?"

He smirked, leaning in closer as she craned her neck away. "I understand enough."

"Sure you do." Scarlett stuttered, turning away and heading around the corner...

Thump.

"Oh! Ow. Sorry!"

Scarlett opened her eyes at the same time that Sarvani did, both rubbing their foreheads a little. Gary lingered around the corner, while Morty hovered over Sarvani to see if she was alright.

"Scarlett!" Sarvani squealed; "What are you doing!" She shot an annoyed look at the youngest friend, but Scarlett wasn't one to be deterred by a mere glance. "More like what are _you_ doing? It's half past one!"

Morty held his hands up; "It's my fault. Besanii's not out too is she?" His eyes scanned the area nervously, clearly afraid of the small yet feisty 18-year old.

"No," Scarlett giggled, and Gary piped up; "She's uhh... with Paul." He wrapped his arm around Scarlett and pulled her to his side before changing the awkward subject; "what were you doing, anyway?"

Morty smiled down and Sa-Chan, who turned to look at Gary and Scarlett again; "we've just eaten, and we were heading to the burnt tower. But if you want me home..."

"No!" Gary and Scarlett coughed simultaneously. They looked to each other and Gary was the one to explain themselves; "We'll come with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Morty grinned, leading them to the ruins behind his gym.

* * *

"Morning." Besanii yawned as she headed to her fridge. Scarlett, Gary and Sarvani were already eating different breakfasts at the table. She pulled out the orange juice and poured a glass before she heard the snickering behind spun on her heels; "what!"

They'd all managed to maintain a straight face as Gary muttered; "nothing."

Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to the cupboards, pulling out the Poptarts as she flicked the kettle on.

"Nice hair, Besanii." Scarlett chuckled, and the others snorted back.

The girl in question flung her hands to her head, feeling the nest-like mess her hair had become before squealing; "I fell off the bed!"

"Yeah, it sounded like it." Gary muttered while he started religiously at his cereal. He was shaking with silent laughter, and the two girls were trying to stifle theirs too.

Besanii, in her childish ways, stomped her foot and stormed out the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Paul yawned as he quietly got in Besanii's way. She pushed him aside while chuntering; "make your own stupid breakfast."

The three spectators burst into full laughter, tears seeping out as they hunched around their aching stomachs.

* * *

**Sarvani! Your time has begun!**

**Scarlett, yours wasn't such a heavy plot this time, it'll get back into it. Promise. :)**


End file.
